A variety of article carriers have heretofore been provided for mounting on vehicles to enable articles such as bicycles be carried on a vehicle to increase the carrying capacity of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,133 there is disclosed a bicycle carrier attached to the trailer hitch of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,897 discloses a carrier with a pair of pivotal feet that will rotate about respective axes to positions at right angles to one another to engage the top and rear side of the bumper of a vehicle with the frame extending to a position substantially below the bumper. A commercial form of this device referred to as a BAC-RAC sold by Graber Products Inc. requires three sets of fastening straps to secure the frame to a bumper.